


i found a home in you

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Rosa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figure Arturo, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Weeks after the shed incident, Alex is living with Rosa and Arturo and working in the Crashdown waiting tables. He tries to keep his distance from Michael, which proves difficult with Michael working in the kitchen of the diner, not to mention the fact that he's hopelessly in love with the boy.*Alex finds the family he needs in Michael, Rosa, and Arturo.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Rosa Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 63
Kudos: 288





	i found a home in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/gifts).



> FOR THE WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL MOLLY ON HER BIRTHDAY!! Love you, sweetie!

Alex Manes walks away from the tourist family at his section of the café with the practiced smile he has for the alien nuts that like to invade their town in the summer. Alex likes working at the Crashdown; it isn’t exactly what he planned to do right after high school, but he gets to work with one of his best friends, his pay and tips are decent, and Arturo is a good boss that treats him with the fatherly kindness he’s never gotten from his own father.

Thinking of Jesse leaves him frowning, his fist closing around his notepad as his shoulders tighten. It’s been weeks since he’s seen his father, rationally, he knows he’s not going to see the man anytime soon. Not after what he did to Michael in the shed and not after Alex finally worked up the nerve to file an official police report with Sheriff Valenti, the fresh bruises and belt marks on his body as proof of the abuse. And while the law hasn't done much to punish Jesse Manes, word of him beating his son for being gay had spread around the town like wildfire, the scandal enough for the man to take a post at a new Air Force base hundreds of miles away from Roswell.

“What’s with the upside-down smile, punk?”

Alex looks over at Rosa, losing his scowl as a smile takes over. She looks better with every day that passes, more like the old Rosa; before the drinking and the drugs took control of her life. Her smile is carefree and happy, instead of the veneer she would slap on her face to hide the turmoil inside her.

He’s grateful for that.

For having his friend back, especially now when his own life is a mess. He feels guilty in his private moments for laying his troubles on her, on the Ortecho family as a whole. After reporting his father to the authorities, he didn’t have anywhere to go. High school was over, his plans up in the air, and he wasn’t welcomed in his home, not that he had ever been welcomed to begin with.

Maria was dealing with Mimi’s declining health, Liz had her bags packed and one smitten Max Evans waiting to see the country with her. She offered to stay for him, but he couldn’t do that to her, so he hugged her tight and asked for postcards. He was sure he would be alone, but instead, Rosa had come to the rescue like his pseudo big sister. She was the one who decided Alex should move in with her and her father. He’d been sure that Arturo would say no to Alex sharing a room with Rosa. Gay or not, it was still a boy in his daughter’s bedroom. But the man had just smiled that gentle smile of his and said he would appreciate it if Alex moved in to help Rosa with her recovery. Like Alex was doing _him_ a favor, instead of the older man saving him from being homeless.

“Earth to Alex, come in, Alex.”

Alex rears his head back, the antennas on his head swaying back and forth with the movement. Rosa looks up at them, smirking the same way she does every time she sees them on his head. When Arturo offered him a job to go along with a place in his home, Rosa had insisted that he wear the headgear since there wasn’t a men’s version of the uniform she and Liz wore. Alex wasn’t bothered by it, the uniform and visor he wore for the UFO emporium was more ridiculous than a white headband with two blue balls at the end.

“Sorry,” he shakes his head as he puts his order in the queue, ringing the bell for the cook's attention. “Got a little lost in thought there,” he continues as he starts to make the first milkshake that goes with the order.

Rosa gives him a nod as she looks at the order, pulling out another glass. Alex gives her a grateful smile as she starts to make the other shake. He rings the bell again when no one appears at the cook's window.

“Where the hell is Roberto?” he asks as he adds the chocolate chip mint to the shake.

“He called out; his wife finally went into labor this morning,” Rosa tells him.

“Then who’s-” he starts to ask, but she shoots him an almost apologetic look. He knows better than to buy it though.

Rosa doesn’t actually feel bad about this. She thinks she’s helping by forcing them to interact. “ _Rosa_ ,” he sighs tiredly, shaking his head.

“It’s not like you can keep dodging the guy, _Alex_ ,” she answers, rolling her eyes at him, letting him know once again what she thinks about his avoidance. “He works here.”

“I don’t dodge him,” Alex argues, silently calling himself a liar, that's precisely what he’s been doing since Michael showed up two weeks ago asking Arturo for a job because his hours at the junkyard had been cut. “ _He works here_ ,” he throws her words back at her childishly. “I give him my orders, he cooks them. No dodging, I’ll prove it to you.” He continues and rings the bell two more times.

“Guerin! Order up, two lunar lunch specials; one beam me up burger with a side of chili orbit rings and an order of take-off tacos,” Alex rattles off the order, proud that his voice doesn’t waver when the boy appears at the small kitchen window where the food gets pass to them. His curls are even wilder from the heat of the kitchen, just begging for Alex to run his hands through them, but Alex doesn’t get to do that anymore. No, Alex doesn’t get to touch Michael Guerin, not after what his father did to the boy.

“Did you get that, or do you need me to repeat it?”

Michael raises an eyebrow at his tone, looking at him with the same tender amusement he's been showing him since he stepped into the cafe, instead of the anger Alex deserves.

Alex can’t begin to understand it. His eyes stray to Michael’s left hand as it rests on the windowsill; the way it always does when he's around the boy, a constant reminder of the pain he has caused Michael. After weeks, it’s _healed_. If you can call the crooked fingers and still pink puckered skin healed. After his father had finished beating the crap out of him, Alex had gone to find Michael, begged him to go to the hospital to treat his hand. The boy’s refusal, the way his eyes had widened, full of fear, more than the ache of his own body, had been the final push that took him to Sheriff Valenti’s office. He would protect Michael from Jesse Manes, the way he hadn’t been able to in the shed. That was the last time they spoke about anything real. Now it was just lunch specials.

“Good afternoon, _Michael_ ,” Michael starts with a playful smile, his honey-colored eyes crinkling at the corners. “Nice of you to fill in for Roberto as he waits to greet his new spawn into the world, _Michael_. You look great today, _Michael_ ,” he continues, a pleased smirk on his face when Alex rolls his eyes. “Why thank you, Alex. You look good too, as usual.”

Alex scowls both at the boy and himself for the pleasure Michael’s flirting gives him. He doesn’t deserve Michael’s attention, his smile, or his warm looks. That was something from before. These days all Alex deserves is his derision. Michael doesn’t seem to want to get with the program though, and continues to act like nothing has changed between them. Like his father didn’t just take a hammer at his hand, but also the potential of their love story. Shattering it into pieces before it had a chance to grow.

Alex stares at him silently with a raised eyebrow, waiting the boy out. After a moment longer, Michael gives in and with a sigh, grabs the order slip, and heads back into the kitchen. Once he's out of sight, Alex drops the hard look, his chest losing the tightness it feels whenever Michael is around him.

"I love you, Alex," Rosa starts as she places the finished milkshake on his tray. "But you’re an idiot."

"Rosa-"

"You are accomplishing nothing by keeping that boy at arm's length," she continues, steamrolling pass anything he can begin to say. "You care about him, he cares about you, and this cold shoulder act you are putting on does nothing but hurt you both."

"It keeps him safe," Alex protests, already tired and once again kicking himself for having confessed to her everything that happened between him and Michael. "Besides I don't de-"

"You say the word _deserve_ one more time," Rosa hisses, her eyes flashed at him, pissed off. "I dare you."

“I don’t _deserve_ him,” Alex hisses back, annoyed. “Not after what happened, what I did to him-“

“What your _father_ did,” she cuts in, the frustration evident in her voice. “What _Jesse_ did, when are you going to get it through your head that you aren’t responsible for what Jesse Manes does, Alex? The guy is a monster and an asshole, and that has nothing to do with you!” she shouts, causing more than one head to turn their way.

Alex takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly past his lips; he does it again just the way he remembers reading on a site about handling anxiety. “We’re not talking about this anymore,” he says quietly. “And we’re definitely not talking about it here,” he continues when it looks like Rosa wants to argue. He takes the shakes they finished making and walks away, feeling her eyes, along with another pair from the kitchen on his back.

The rest of his shift passes in a quiet blur, Rosa doesn’t talk to him more than necessary, not angry but also not in the mood and it’s fine with Alex, he doesn’t have anything to say himself. Intellectually he knows she has a point. His father is hateful, homophobic and abusive, Alex isn’t the reason he’s those things, he’s the target. That doesn’t change the guilt he carries every day on his shoulders. A series of what-if run through his head, What if he had just been straight? What if he hadn’t been so brazen with his taste and had used some discretion until he was far away from Roswell? What if he had never invited Michael to the shed? What if he had never fallen for the boy in the first place? He thinks about all these what-ifs often, but it’s the last one that he can’t regret even knowing the outcome.

He loves Michael, it’s his one truth, and while it causes him a dull ache underneath his ribcage, it also sparks a warmth that starts in his belly and spreads outward, warming him down to his toes.

“I was thinking of going to group tonight,” Rosa says quietly, coming to stand next to him behind the counter after hours of keeping her distance, the Café all but empty as the sun starts to set, it’s never hectic on Tuesday nights.

Alex gives her a nod. “Okay.”

“Dad is out, and I’m supposed to help you close,” she continues, fidgeting with her hands. A sign of her nervous energy, Rosa gets like that sometimes, and the best thing for her is to go and talk it out.

“Go to group,” Alex cuts in, knowing what she’s getting at. “Guerin,” he starts, clearing his throat, his palm suddenly sweaty at the thought of spending time alone with Michael. “Guerin and I can close, this place is dead on Tuesdays anyway.”

Rosa bites down on her bottom lip and shifts from foot to foot. “Are you sure?” she asks, her question a whisper. “I don’t want to force the issue, and I’m sorry about earlier-“

He stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up at him, he’s not sure when he got taller than her. Knowing Rosa since they were kids, the older girl had always seemed like a giant with her larger than life personality. But in reality, she is so tiny, barely reaching his shoulders. He tugs her softly and chuckles as she slams her small frame into his, her arms circling his waist as he wraps his arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, mumbling against his shirt. “I hate arguing with you.”

He lets out a small amused huff. “I hate it too. I’m sorry.”

She pulls back to look up at him, her hands come up to frame his face, a thumb brushing under his eye, cleaning his slightly smudged eyeliner. “I want you to be happy, punk.”

He swallows through the lump of emotion that catches at his throat. “I know,” he whispers, hugging her once more.

Leaning back, he brushes away one of the locks of hair framing her face. "Go to the group," He repeats with a smile. "And I'll have a movie and popcorn ready for when you come back," he tells her, knowing Rosa always needs something mindless and straightforward to do after she ends an NA meeting.

"Nothing romantic," Rosa warns, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "I know what a sap you actually are, Manes, the emo punk aesthetic doesn't fool me."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Something scary and gory just how you like it, weirdo."

"I'll let you hide your face in my shoulder at the really scary parts," She promises, grinning up at him.

"My hero," He says dryly.

Rosa laughs, her eyes bright, and like always, it soothes something deep inside Alex.

"Okay, let me go upstairs to change."

"Go," He says, giving her a small nudge. "I'll tell Guerin he's stuck with me for the evening."

"Yeah, he'll hate that," Rosa mutters sarcastically as she passes him, dodging his hand when he reaches out to poke her.

"Meddler,” he murmurs, shaking his head. He lets out a breath giving himself a moment before he calls out to Michael to let him know the change of plans.

“Gue-“ he starts as he turns towards the kitchen window, jumping back when he finds that Michael is already standing there. “Jesus, fuck!” he startles. “Do you need a bell? Make some noise, Guerin!”

Michael looks at him innocently, even as a small twitch at the corner of his lips betrays him. Alex narrows his eyes. “Were you just standing there listening to us?”

“No,” Michael drags out, blinking at him slowly.

“That’s really convincing, Guerin, seriously,” Alex rolls his eyes. “We’re closing alone tonight.”

Michael nods with a happy smile that makes something in Alex hurt.

“You start shutting down the kitchen, and I’ll work out here, okay?” he says quickly, taking a step away from him before he does something stupid like reach out and touch him.

Michael’s smile dims a bit at his dismissal, that familiar ache inside of Alex flares up.

“Sure, Alex,” Michael says quietly, turning around to head back into the kitchen, and Alex has to bite his tongue to keep from calling out to him. Instead, he sighs deeply and calls himself an idiot, the voice in his head sounds suspiciously like Rosa’s.

Pushing it aside, he gets back to work, it’s a little past nine, there’s only one customer left, and they close in an hour. He starts wiping down tables on the left side of the café, flipping chairs as he goes.

All the while, he’s lost in thought, Rosa’s words playing back at him along with Michael's reaction every time he pushes him away. He knows he's not being fair to the boy. By keeping him at arm's length to keep him safe from the shit that is Alex’s life, he’s also hurting Michael. He can see it in the way his smiles drop, the way his eyes shutter when Alex dismisses him.

_I want you to be happy, punk._

He shakes his head, his happiness is standing in the back of the café probably feeling like shit because of Alex. He lets out another heavy sigh, not knowing what to do, everything inside him screams to keep Michael safe, while also telling him that if he doesn’t hold on to Michael, he’ll never be happy.

“That’s too deep a sigh for sweeping the floor.”

Alex looks up at the comment to find Michael behind the counter emptying out the coffee pots. “You can’t be done with the kitchen already.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at him and then looks meaningfully at the clock above his head, Alex follows his gaze to see that it’s almost ten. Somehow nearly an hour has passed while he’s been thinking, and he hasn’t gotten very far in his part of the cleanup. He looks over to the table where his last customer had been eating, finding an empty table with dirty plates and cash next to it.

He didn’t even notice when the customer left.

“Sorry,” he starts, looking back at Michael, who is watching him concerned. “Guess I got lost in thought. I’ll speed it up.”

Michael shrugs, moving on to the sugar dispensers, lining them up to fill them. “I don’t mind helping you out. I still need to get those last plates into the dishwasher.”

“I’ll take them,” he says quickly, placing the broom in his hand against a booth. “You stay here, and I’ll be back.”

Michael watches him again, saying nothing as he nods.

Alex takes the last of the dirty plates before heading to the back. Everything is put away and wiped down. The dishwasher is ready to go like Michael said, he works fast, especially for a guy with a busted hand, he thinks grimly. Placing the dishes in the dishwasher, Alex starts the machine, the sound of it oddly soothing as he takes a deep breath, psyching himself up to go back outside and be alone with Michael.

He’s in the middle of it when he hears the first strums of a familiar song, smiling to himself as Counting Crows’ Mrs. Potters Lullaby starts to play. He heads back into the front of the café to find Michael wiping down the counter with a smile on his face as he looks down.

Alex stares at him, watching as his smile seemed to grow the longer Alex stands there, finally he looks up at Alex with a sweet grin.

“Why?” he questions, feeling a reluctant smile take over his face.

“Because it always makes you happy to hear it,” Michael answers quietly, the softness of his expression makes Alex’s breath catch.

“It’s really Rosa’s song, she’s just made sure we all love it,” he tells him, thinking of how many times the older girl has made him, Liz and Maria dance to the song. “She’s convinced that it can cure anything.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at him, and Alex finds himself shaking his head even before Michael starts moving. The curly-haired boy doesn’t pay him any mind and instead starts two-footing as he comes around the counter towards the open space next to the jukebox. Michael is a mess of uncoordinated limbs as he white-boy dances to the song, he extends his hand out to Alex silently asking him to join him. Alex shakes his head again, but he can’t help the small noise that escapes his lips as Michael shakes his hips, bopping his head from side to side, singing along with the song.

“You’re so bad at this, Guerin,” Alex laughs helplessly at the ridiculous picture Michael makes, he’s a horrible dancer and Alex isn’t sure how much it’s lack of rhythm and how much it’s Michael playing it up to make him laugh.

“Like you can do any better,” Michael challenges, giving his shoulders a little shimmy that makes Alex wheeze.

“Better than _you_ ,” he gets out through his laugh.

“Put up or shut up, Manes.”

Alex stops laughing and looks at Michael, while his words are a playful dare, there is a hopeful pleading look in Michael’s eyes that makes Alex press his hand against his chest to relieve the pressure he feels.

It’s that hopeful look, and the need not to crush it that has Alex moving towards him, his breath catching when Michael gives him a smile so bright, it’s blinding.

He comes to stand in front of him, about two feet away as he starts to dance with the boy. It’s awkward at first, and he’s stiffer than he would like, earning him a mocking look from Michael that has him rolling his eyes as he starts to loosen up.

_‘Hey, Mrs. Potter don't go,’_ Michael sings softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners when Alex sings the next line.

Caught up in the song, it takes Alex by surprise when he feels Michael’s body brush against his. Michael looks at him from under his eyelashes, biting down on his lip as he watches him for a moment before resting his hands on Alex’s waist.

“Okay?” he asks hesitantly, his touch feather-light, giving Alex no resistance if he wants to step out of his hold.

After weeks of denying himself and Michael, he can’t bring himself to step away, he hurts with the need to have Michael close.

Michael lets out a shaky breath and pulls him closer, while Alex rests his hands on Michael's shoulder. The song’s beat is a touch too fast for a slow dance, but neither mind as they turn in a slow circle, swaying to the music.

“If we had danced at prom, it would have been like this,” Michael says quietly, his hands holding Alex’s waist.

Alex looks at him and can’t help but be surprised by the comment. “You wanted to dance with me at prom?”

Michael lets out a huff. “I wanted more than a dance. I wanted to take you. Take cheesy pictures with you and drink watered-down punch.”

Alex laughs softly, his pulse ticking up when Michael pulls him even closer still, his body pressed against Alex’s.

“And then at some point, I would have convinced you to sneak out of the gym with me and go by the football field’s bleachers and-,” Michael trails off, the smirk on his face sly, probably a result of the blush spreading across Alex’s face.

“And what? Gotten your dick sucked?” Alex asks, the question backfiring as he pictures it. He’s had Michael’s dick in his mouth, and he remembers just how much he liked it.

_“Hey_ ,” Michael complains, though his eyes are dancing with amusement. “I would have been a gentleman. It would have been just second base at the most. You can’t blame me for that, you looked really hot that night.”

Alex shakes his head as he looks down to hide his smile, letting out a breathless sound when Michael reaches up, cupping his jaw to tip his face back up.

“Guerin,” he sighs, not sure if he’s asking him to stop or to close the gap between them.

“I miss you,” Michael murmurs back. “I see you all the time, and I _miss_ you, Alex.”

“I miss you too,” he confesses, defenseless to do anything but tell the truth.

Michael lets out a shaky breath before leaning in to press his forehead against his. “Don’t push me away,” he whispers, the pleading tone in his voice has Alex nodding absently as he gets lost in Michael’s honey-colored eyes.

He feels the brush of Michael’s lips against his just as the door to the Crashdown swings open, the bell above it ringing loudly, causing them to spring apart as Rosa walks into the diner.

“I’m back losers!” she’s already calling out, stopping short when she spots them. They’re not holding each other anymore, but they’re closer than she’s seen them before, which is probably why she raises an eyebrow at them.

“Hey,” he breathes, turning to face her, he feels Michael a step behind him, and he finds himself trying to take a calming breath when he feels Michael’s hand on the small of his back.

“Was your meeting okay?” Michael asks Rosa with a friendly smile on his face, though Alex spots his jaw clenched in frustration, and he has to bite down on his lip to keep from making a sound when Michael's hand caresses him. Knowing that Michael still wants him even after everything that’s happened between them, stirs something hot in Alex’s belly.

Rosa nods, her eyes locked on the lack of space between them. “The meeting went fine, the usual hits: don’t do drugs, one day at a time, and we finished with the traditional kumbaya,” she answers with a roll of her eyes, her usual attitude toward narcotics anonymous even though she admits it helps. “Is closing going okay?

Alex turns to Michael and finds his eyes already on him. “Yeah,” he says after a moment, getting a smile for it. “Pretty good.”

“Better than good,” Michael says softly, and it takes everything in Alex not to press himself into his side.

Rosa makes a noise at the back of her throat, making Alex turn from Michael to look back at her, blushing when he spots the smirk tugging on her lips. “Well, great, finish up. You promised me a scary movie, Manes,” she says, turning away as she heads for the stairs that lead to the second floor, leaving them alone.

Alex takes a breath before turning back to Michael, gasping when Michael is right there, pressing his lips against his. Alex moans into it, his fingers finding Michael’s curls as Michael kisses him soft and slow, holding him like he’s something precious.

The kiss doesn’t last long, but after weeks of not tasting Michael, it’s everything.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been not to do that,” Michael whispers against his cheek.

“Trust me, I know,” Alex tells him.

Michael smiles at him as he pulls back. “I should go, you have a movie to get to.”

Alex nods, he knows Rosa is probably upstairs waiting to grill him on the sudden shift in their behavior. “You could stay and watch the movie with us?”

Michael's smile grows. “This is the first time in weeks you’ve let me get close to you,” he starts, holding up his hand when Alex opens his mouth. “I get why, Alex,” he continues quietly, looking down at his battered hand. “My point is, now that you’ve let me kiss you again, if I go upstairs, we’re not watching a movie.”

Alex's body clenches at Michael’s words and the images they invoke.

“And something tells me Rosa would not be happy sitting next to us as I spent the night kissing you.”

Michael steps into his space again, brushing his mouth against the corner of Alex’s. “Go spent time with your friend, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he raises his hand, his thumb caressing Alex’s cheek. “We’ll talk then, okay?”

Alex nods silently, getting another smile from Michael before he heads towards the door. “Good night Alex.”

*

“ _Come on_ ,” Rosa groans, poking at him as they sit at the counter of the diner waiting for Arturo to come out of the kitchen with their churro pancakes.

It’s his favorite thing about living with them. Every Saturday before they open the café, Arturo makes them breakfast to catch up on the week past. It’s a tradition that warms his heart, Rosa likes to roll her eyes at him, but Liz told him before she left how much Rosa secretly loves them.

“No.”

“ _Tell me_ ,” Rosa pouts at him, asking him for the third time this morning. He lost count of how many times she asked the night before as they watched The Ring. Finally stopping when she fell asleep mid-movie, while Alex stayed awake, half freaked out by the horror film, half thinking about Michael and their kiss.

“Nothing to tell,” he answers as he pours himself some orange juice, shaking the carton in Rosa’s face before pouring her a glass too.

Rosa gives him a disbelieving look. “I walked into tension you could cut with a knife, so don’t tell me that was nothing.”

_“Rosa_ ,” Alex sighs loudly, rolling his eyes when she just continues, ignoring him.

“Not to mention that you're in love with him, so it’s never _nothing_ between you and Guerin.”

“Michael?”

Alex freezes at the voice, turning in his stool to find Arturo on the other side of the counter, balancing three plates of pancakes. Alex watches as the older man places the plates in front of them with a small frown on his face. He glances at Rosa out of the corner of his eye, as she bites down on her bottom lip, looking apologetic at him.

“Yes,” he says quietly, watching the man for a reaction.

“Are you two dating?” Arturo questions, his voice doesn’t give anything away, and it puts Alex on edge that he can’t read the man’s thoughts on the subject. Instinctively he knows Arturo is nothing like his father, but he still can’t help the sliver of fear that runs down his spine.

He looks back at Rosa, letting out a breath when she places a supportive hand over his, taking another breath he turns back to Arturo.

“It’s complicated,” he starts, gripping Rosa’s fingers when Rosa squeezes his hand. “Michael is the reason my dad beat me up the last time. He found me with Michael, shattered his hand, and then punished me for being with him.”

Arturo curses in Spanish, shaking his head, his kind face twisted in anger, which Alex quickly realizes with relief is targeted at his father. “You’re father is an asshole, mijo.”

Alex lets out a startled laugh that grows as Rosa nods emphatically.

“And Michael?” Arturo questions again, in that gentle way of his. “You have feelings for him?”

Alex licks his lips nervously, meeting the other man’s brown eyes, finding nothing but support. “I love him.”

Rosa lets out a short excited scream at his side while Arturo smiles at both of them, reaching out to place his hand on Alex’s like Rosa had done before.

“He’s a nice boy, I like him,” he tells him, his eyes twinkling as the corner of his mouth quirks up. “Handsome too.”

“Papi!” Rosa screeches, laughing loudly, slapping her hand on the counter as she holds her stomach. “You’re going to break Alex’s brain!” she exclaims, making Arturo laugh, obviously amused.

Alex stares at the man in awe, not knowing how to answer, he doesn’t even notice the tears that escape his eyes until Rosa makes a worried noise.

“Alex, sweetie?” she questions, alarmed.

Alex sniffles, running the back of his hand under his nose. “Sorry,” he croaks out, the tears coming out faster the more he wants them to stop. “I'm ridiculous. I just-,” he takes a breath to try and get himself under control. “I just never thought I could talk about this with-“ he trails off, waving his hand in Arturo’s direction, who is looking at him so concerned, it springs fresh tears to his eyes.

“To a dad?” Rosa questions with a small smile, looking at her dad before looking back at Alex. “Liz and I don’t mind sharing him with you, right, Papi?”

Alex lets out a wet laugh as Arturo nods.

“I’d like that,” he whispers, his words causing Arturo to move. He comes around the counter to their side until he’s standing in front of Alex, opening his arms for him.

He looks back at Rosa, who gives him a simple shrug. “When one of us cries, Papi hugs it out. Like churro pancakes, these are the rules of the house.”

Alex laughs again, barely getting out of his seat before Arturo wraps his arms around him. He can’t remember the last time Jesse hugged him, if he ever did, he never held him this tightly.

“There’s nothing wrong with your love, Alex,” he says softly in his ear, his hand cupping the back of his neck. “You know that, right?”

Alex pulls back to look at the man who has offered him more kindness than his own blood and finds that he means what he says, nodding when the man looks at him for assurance. “I’m starting to get that.”

Arturo smiles, pulling him back into a hug that Alex happily returns, his eyes stinging when he feels Rosa hug him from behind, he throws an arm back squeezing her as best he can, Arturo too, silently thanking them for being them.

*

It’s past noon, the café is half-full, and Alex is behind the counter settling someone's bill. He’s _not_ lingering there because Michael keeps finding reasons to stick his head through the kitchen window to say something or just flash him a smile. It has _nothing_ to do with that, no matter how many knowing looks Rosa shoots his way as she moves around the café.

He hears Michael moving around in the kitchen, and has to stop himself from peeking in. Arturo is back there with him fixing some loose shelves, and the last thing he needs is for the man to catch him mooning over his cook no matter how nice he was this morning about everything.

He blushes as he thinks of the grin Arturo, and Rosa sent his way earlier when Michael walked in for his shift. The pleasure he felt at Michael’s soft _‘hey’_ and even sweeter smile, obvious to both of them.

He feels his skin grow hotter as he remembers, but he can’t help the smile on his face or the giddiness he feels. He’s been a fool to think he could live without this feeling Michael sparks inside him.

A tub of dirty dishes slams on the counter, startling him out of his thoughts, and he jumps, frowning when he finds Rosa at his side with an evil grin on her face.

“Was that necessary?” he asks, making a face at her when she nods happily.

“To drag you away from your obvious Guerin-induced stupor?” she questions sarcastically. “ _Absolutely_.”

“You’re a brat,” he tells her sincerely, keeping his face stern when she proves him right by sticking her tongue at him.

“And here I was going to do you a favor and give you these dirty dishes,” Rosa says with mock-sadness, making him chuckle.

“And that’s a favor, how?”

Rosa rolls her eyes at him in a way that lets him know she’s questioning his intelligence. “Where do dirty dishes go, Alex?”

Alex instantly looks back at the kitchen window, and Rosa nods at him in a patronizing way.

“ _Exactly_ ,” she flashes him a shit-eating grin. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, Manes. Now take these dishes and go moon at your boy without a wall between you, and take your break while you’re at it. It’s slowing down.

Alex leans in to give her a smacking kiss on her cheek, smiling as Rosa lets out a happy laugh while giving his shoulder a small shove. He takes the half-full tub of dishes and heads to the back, taking a steadying breath as he goes.

“Guerin-“ he starts to call out, stopping short in the middle of the open kitchen when he finds Michael and Arturo talking. Arturo’s back is facing Alex as he speaks, too low for Alex to hear. Michael has a serious look on his face, listening intently, but Alex can’t focus on that. He can’t concentrate on anything but one thing, and that’s what’s in Arturo’s hand.

A hammer.

He doesn’t move it, it rests innocently at his side as he talks with Michael, but Alex can’t breathe, can’t move, all he sees is the hammer and just how close it is to Michael. He doesn’t even realize that his grip has gone slack until the dishes fall on the ground making a loud racket that doesn’t dim out the roaring of his heartbeat in his ears.

Arturo and Michael jump at the noise, the older man turning to face him, there is concern on both their faces, and Alex opens his mouth to reassure them, but nothing comes out, it feels like his throat is closing.

“Alex, mijo?” Arturo starts. “Are you all right?”

He takes a step towards him, the hammer still in his hand, and Alex doesn’t even realize he’s screaming _‘no’_ until it stops the man short.

He hears Michael swear, but that’s all he hears; everything else is the hammer slamming over skin and bone, Michael’s screams and his father’s rage. Alex closes his eyes tight, his hands covering his face and ears, everything is so loud, and he can’t make it stop. His chest is starting to hurt, and dimly he knows it’s because he’s not taking a breath but he can’t make himself inhale. Hands pull at him, removing his hands from where they’re digging into his face.

“ _Alex_ , Alex, baby, you need to breathe for me.”

Alex blinks rapidly, his eyes can’t seem to focus on anything, all he sees is the hammer and Michael’s hand.

“Alex, _please_ ,” Michael pleads. “You need to take a breath for me.”

He tries, he inhales, but he feels the air stuck before it reaches his lungs.

“Again, baby, come on, one breath at a time, in and out,” Michael continues, his hands tilt Alex's face, and for the first time, Alex can see something else other than the hammer or his father’s hateful face.

“He-“ Alex tries, choking on the words and his shame. “He h-hurt you.”

Michael gives him a pained look.

Of course it’s pained, his hand was broken _because_ of Alex.

“I-I let-“

“ _Stop_ ,” Michael commands.

Alex flinches at the tone of his voice, this is what he’s been waiting for since the day in the shed. Finally, Michael is angry with him the way he should have been from the start.

Michael sighs, his hands that are still holding his face go down to his shoulders, the touch much more gentle than he deserves. He turns his head, saying something, but Alex doesn’t hear it or to who it’s directed.

“Come on,” Michael wraps an arm around his shoulder as he turns him around. “We’re going upstairs, you need to lie down for a minute.”

Alex tries to shake his head, but Michael isn’t listening as he guides him up to the 2nd-floor apartment.

“Where’s your bedroom, sweetheart?” Michael speaks softly, his words against Alex’s temple as he holds him close.

Alex motions with his hand towards his and Rosa’s room; his body feels heavier with every step, and by the time they make it to his small twin bed, it feels like stone. Michael makes him sit with a gentle but steady press of his hands on his shoulders. He drops to his knees before him. Alex watches him through heavy eyes as he undoes his shoes, taking them off, followed by his socks.

“I can’t stay up here,” he whispers, his throat feels rough as he speaks. “I have work, and I have to apologize to Arturo,” he pauses, his eyes stinging as he remembers the stricken look on the man’s face. “I _screamed_ at him.”

“No, you didn’t,” Michael shakes his head, his fingers feel warm against Alex’s skin as they press into his ankle. “You were yelling at your dad.”

Alex snaps his gaze to Michael, letting out a shuddering breath when he sees the understanding in his eyes.

“It was the hammer,” Michael continues, his grip tightening on Alex's foot. “You saw your dad.”

Alex nods miserably, he doesn’t say out loud that he sees his father all the time, he thinks Michael already knows. “I can’t escape him.”

Michael closes his eyes at that, and when he opens them, they are glassy with unshed tears that pierce Alex’s chest.

“I should have protected you better,” Michael starts, his eyes somewhere around Alex’s chest, so he misses the look of shock and horror that crosses Alex’s face. “I shouldn’t have left you alone with him after. I’m so sorry, Alex.”

Alex lets out a wounded noise so deep he can only imagine what it sounds like to Michael, he lifts his gaze to him, looking worried, his hands holding on to Alex’s knees as he continues to kneel in front of Alex.

“You think you have to say sorry to _me_?” Alex questions, incredulously. He takes Michael’s damaged hand, studying it, comparing it to the uninjured one. One smooth and straight, the other crooked with puckered skin. “He did _this_ to you, and you think you have to apologize to me,” he continues, letting out a humorless laugh, and he can’t see much through his tears.

They spill as he raises his gaze to look at Michael. “He hurt you because of _me_ ,” Alex whispers. “He saw that he could hurt me more through you than any of his beatings, so he did, because I love you.”

Michael's fingers tighten on his, his face an open book for Alex to see everything he’s feeling. Michael’s love, his hopes and fears, and even though Alex is sure that he doesn’t deserve him, that he never will, he can’t help but want.

“I love you Michael, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what my father did to you. For pushing you away all these weeks. I thought I was protecting you,” he rushes to say as Michael shakes his head furiously, rising to his feet, his hands gripping the back of Alex’s neck as he hovers over him.

“Shut up, Alex,” he says harshly before giving him a rough kiss that tastes of salt.

“I love you,” he says between kisses, speaking it over and over again as he pushes Alex back into the bed, covering him with his body.

Alex moans into the kiss, his hands touching any piece of Michael he can. They shove at each other’s clothes, frantically pushing up shirts until they land on the floor. Alex pops the button of Michael’s jeans, sticking his hand inside, he finds Michael hard and ready.

“ _Fuck_ , Alex,” Michael gasps, pushing into Alex’s hand as he starts to stroke him.

The hold is awkward but he makes it work, Michael shifts to the side as he opens Alex’s pants, pushing them past his hips. Alex makes a noise of protest when Michael pulls his hand off him, only for it to turn into a whimpering moan when Michael presses his cock against his, rubbing them together as he holds them in his hand.

He gasps as he meets Michael’s thrust for frantic thrust, his body tightening with every press of their hot skin against each other. He threads his fingers through Michael’s hair, and pulls him into a bruising kiss when Michael circles the head of his cock with his thumb, it feels like fire spreading throughout his body as he gets closer and closer with every twist and pull of Michael’s clever hand.

“I love you,” Michael whispers yet again, breaking the kiss. He trails soft presses of his lips against Alex’s jaw and cheek, up to his ear, as he keeps telling him he loves him. “I love you so much Alex.”

Alex cries out as he comes, spilling between them. Michael pushes against him a few more times before he’s coming too, adding to the mess. Michael lets out a deep breath as he moves to his side, throwing an arm and a leg over him, while Alex moves his arm around Michael’s shoulder, letting Michael rest his head on his chest.

Neither of them speak as they get their breath back, Michael runs his hand over Alex’s sweaty chest, while Alex twirls a curl around his index finger. It’s only when Alex is being lulled to sleep by Michael’s gentle touch, the emotional toll of the day taking hold that Michael speaks.

“Tell me again,” he whispers into Alex’s skin.

Alex pulls him closer into his arms. “I love you.”

*

When Alex wakes up, his shared room is darker than before, a quick look at his watch lets him know it's after six. He's also alone in his bed, he feels a wave of disappointment that only lasts a moment as he spots a note where Michael was last sleeping.

It simply says, ‘ _downstairs,’_ but it's enough to settle his nerves. He gets up, and looks down at his body. His chest and stomach are clean, and he finds himself smiling at the thought that Michael cleaned him up while he slept. He heads for the bathroom to wash up quickly, slipping on another T-shirt before making his way downstairs back to the diner.

Stepping through the door, he finds that there are a few customers at different tables, while Rosa is behind the counter pouring a cup of coffee. She stops mid-pour as she spots him.

"Hey," he starts to say, barely getting the word out before he's pulled down into a bone-crushing hug. He circles his arms around Rosa's slim waist, hugging her back. "I'm okay," he whispers when he feels her shake.

Rosa lets out a noise that's both a laugh and a sob, as she leans back to look at him. "Yeah, you are," she says like she’s making a promise to him; it quiets something inside him.

“Where’s your dad?” he asks when she lets go of him. “I need to explain what happened.”

Rosa nods towards the back with a soft tilt of her head. “In the back office,” she answers, giving Alex’s arm a squeeze.

Alex makes it through the doors of the kitchen, pausing when he spots Michael flipping a burger, the boy stops to look at him, the expression on his face loving.

He gestures towards the office, and Michael nods in understanding.

“I’ll make you something to eat when you’re done,” Michael answers with a smile that Alex returns.

“Fries?” he asks as Michael’s smile grows.

“I’ll even personally make you the milkshake to dip them in.”

Alex smiles at the boy he loves once more before continuing down the narrow hallway that leads to Arturo’s small office space. He finds the man at his desk, bent over a few papers. Arturo looks up when he knocks, an automatic smile on his face when he sees him.

“Alex,” he starts warmly as he stands up. “Did you get some rest?”

Alex nods, stepping into the small room. “Yes, thank you. Sorry I bailed on my shift.”

Arturo waves his apology away with a gesture of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, Rosa and I had it handled. You look better, are you okay?”

Alex motions yes. “Michael and I had a long-overdue talk, it helped.”

Arturo smiles. “I’m glad, mijo.”

He pauses and neither speak for a moment. Alex doesn’t know where to start but knows he needs to say something.

“About earlier,” he begins, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat. “I’m sorry about freaking out.”

Arturo shakes his head, coming around his desk towards him. “You don’t have to apologize, Alex. Michael explained what happened.”

“It wasn’t you,” Alex rushes to explain. “I’m not scared of you, I know you would never hurt me or Michael or anyone, it was-“

“The hammer,” Arturo finishes for him quietly. “Yes, Michael explained.”

Alex lets out a breath, grateful that he doesn’t have to say more.

“What your father did, Alex, is evil,” Arturo tells him quietly, but with conviction. “And it has everything to do with him, you did nothing wrong.”

Alex bobs his head, afraid if he opens his mouth now, it will just be him crying. Arturo seems to understand, and just like earlier, he opens his arms to Alex, his arms secure around him when Alex hugs him.

“Thank you, Arturo,” he says quietly as the man pats his back. “For everything.”

“No need to thank me, kid,” he answers as he lets Alex go. “We’re your family now, we’re here for you,” he pats Alex’s back one more time. “Now come on, you must be hungry.”

“Michael is making me fries and a milkshake,” he answers with a smile, blushing at the amused look Arturo gives him.

They walk back into the café to find Rosa sitting at the counter drinking a shake herself, Michael behind it, making another.

“Alex, settle this for us,” Rosa points a fry at him as Alex comes to stand next to Michael, facing her. Arturo goes around to a customer who is signaling for the check. “Isn’t ‘the milky way’ shake your favorite?”

Alex looks at Rosa and then at Michael, who gives him a silent look asking if he’s okay. Alex nods, making Michael smile.

“That one’s really good,” he starts as Rosa starts to give Michael a smug look. “But of the themed ones, ‘the alien encounter’ is my favorite.”

“Ha!” Michael shouts victoriously, snaking an arm around Alex’s waist, giving him a loud kiss on his cheek. “Told you, Ortecho. I know my man.”

Rosa rolls her eyes at him. “Whatever, you only knew cause you can’t keep your eyes off him. Stalker.”

Michael shrugs, not denying the accusation, and Alex tries not to blush when Michael looks at him with loving eyes. “Can you blame me? Look at him,” Michael answers, and now Alex can’t stop the blush that spreads through him.

Rosa pretends to gag, though her wide smile gives her away as she and Michael start bickering at each other. Alex takes the shake from Michael’s hand, taking a sip as he watches them, laughing to himself as they argue.

He finds Arturo looking over at the three of them with a fatherly look on his face, the older man shakes his head, laughing, when Alex rolls his eyes at him.

He feels Michael’s hand brush against his, and he turns his palm, linking their fingers together, feeling happier and safer than he has in a long time.

In this little alien-themed diner, he’s found the boy he loves, an older sister, and a loving father.

For the first time, he truly has a family.

*

A year from now, when he moves out of the Ortecho’s apartment into a tiny place with Michael, and he and Michael, along with Rosa, start ENMU, they will still have the Crashdown to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
